Unbound Chaos
by hferg
Summary: Link, Pit, and the other Smashers go through the Brawl Tournament, but a shadowy villain seeks to take control of Smash Mansion for himself and use the Tournament's Prize to take over the multiverse. Can the Smashers uncover the identity of this new threat, and even if they do, can it be stopped?
1. Invitations Part 1

_Author's Notes (A/N): Another story from me? Wow, I have an active mind. The problem with that is that it tends to jump from one idea to the next before I can finish the first. Because of that, we'll see how far I get with this thing before something else pops in. And before I get any gripes, I do intend to go back to my other stories and work on them, once I get the mindset to do so._

_So, about this story. Obviously, it's an SSB fic, loosely based on Brawl. I'm somewhat going for comedy with a few of the characters, though some will also be serious. I had a few ideas for this story once upon a time, but I'm not sure how many, if any, I'll implement here. I do know that managing over 35 characters and giving them all decent time would be damn near impossible, so I'm going to focus on a few of my favorites, specifically Link, Zelda, Mario, Luigi, Pit, Samus, and the other characters associated with them._

_Oh, one thing before I start: THIS WILL NOT BE A STORY VERSION OF SUBSPACE EMISSARY! I do intend to have ROB show up, but as a fighter, and his story will be different than in the game._

_I need to thank Ian/Digi for reading this stuff for me, and letting me know what I can improve on. OK, I actually more or less force feed this stuff to him, but still, I appreciate him reading it._

_Disclaimer: Brawl is a kickass game. Sadly, the rights to it are owned by Nintendo, not me._

**Chapter 1 – Invitations Part 1**

Link sighed as he stared at the mirror. He had come up here with the final pieces of the shattered mirror that led to the Twilight Realm, attempting to reform it so that he could see his friend, Midna, once more. Though Link wouldn't admit it out loud, he had secretly grown extremely fond of her, possibly even seeing her as more than a friend.

As he placed the last piece of the Mirror in it's place, he stepped back, waiting for something to happen. Minutes passed, and nothing occurred. Link looked up at the statues of the ancient Sages who once held Ganondorf imprisoned within the mirror. "Dammit, what do I have to do to repair the link?" He knew he wouldn't get any response from them, but he had to try.

Sighing, he dropped to his knees and started sobbing, the memories of his last visit with the Princess replaying in his mind.

"_Just as day and night cannot coexist, neither can Hyrule and Twili. I am sorry, Link. Good bye." The princess wiped away a tear that had begun to fall, tossing it into the air. Link realized too late what she was doing._

"_Wait, Midna! No!" He rushed toward the mirror, but the tear struck it first, shattering it into hundreds of pieces. Link was heartbroken, and fell to his knees, crying tears of grief over his lost friend._

The sound of footsteps brought Link out of his memories. Spinning around, he grabbed the sheathed Master Sword that had been laying next to him, pulling it out and getting into a ready battle stance. "Who's there?"

A flash of red and white caused Link to ease up his stance. A man approached, dressed in a red cap and shorts, a whit t-shirt, and a red backpack and shoes. "Hi there. Are you Link?"

"I am." Link recognized the Hyrule Postman, he'd seen him several times during his journey to save the world with Midna.

"You're a hard person to find, all the way out here. I'm surprised that the directions were accurate." The postman looked around, suddenly realizing where he was, and began to become more than a bit nervous. This didn't go unnoticed by the warrior.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, uh, I have a letter for you. It just... appeared, out of nowhere." The man pulled the letter out of his backpack and handed it to Link. The letter was addressed specifically to Link, and said he'd be found at the top of Arbiter's Grounds. "Well, my job's done. Bye!" And before Link could respond, the man turned and ran off.

The green-clad warrior didn't even acknowledge the man as he turned the letter over. On the letter's seal was a circle emblem, with a line going down the right portion of the emblem and another going horizontally across the bottom. The symbol of a tournament the young man had heard one of his ancestors had once competed in. He had many of his ancestors' memories, and as such, he recognized the symbol immediately. Smiling slightly, he broke the seal and opened the letter.

_Link:_

_I am aware that you are not the same one that competed in the previous tournament. However, I am also aware that you know of the tournament, and the prize that the winner receives. As such, you have been invited to compete in the Brawl tournament that will be starting in one week. Your portal will be in Ordon Province, outside your house, one week from Friday._

_If you wish to compete this year, you must bring this letter and use that portal within the 24 hours it will be active. Once you have done so, arrangements will be made so that you can return home and come back to the Smash Mansion as you wish. Good luck, Link._

_Master Hand_

"Finally, a way to get to you again, Midna. I'll see you soon." Smiling, Link put the letter in his pocket and hurried from the Grounds, the entire time unaware that he was being watched.

The blonde haired woman sighed as she poured over several papers on her desk. As she worked, several small humanoid creatures with polka-dotted heads ran around doing various chores. Occasionally, she would stop working to watch the Toads do their jobs, before realizing she had her own.

"Princess Peach!" An older Toad burst through the door, panting as he ran up to the desk. "A letter came for you today!"

"Oh, for me?" Although she was the Princess, she didn't directly get many letters. She took it and looked at it, realizing immediately the symbol on the back. "Another Smash tournament already?"

"Your Highness, surely you aren't going to compete again after the embarrassment of last year."

"Embarrassment, Toadsworth? I lost to a woman who had spent most of her life fighting just for the right to survive. There is no embarrassment in losing to someone who's better than you. Besides, I've been training, so I should do better this time." As she read the letter, she added. "Besides, someone needs to make an actual decent wish when they win this time, rather than an unlimited supply of pasta." The annoyance on her voice was quite clear, and Toadsworth nodded.

"It was a stupid wish, but it was his to make. You would have preferred he wished for Bowser to leave us alone?"

"It's what I would wish for, yes." Peach sighed as she finished reading the letter. "This year, hopefully I'll be able to wish for it."

Mario sighed as he woke up. Stretching his aching body, he looked around his room. There were several items scattered about the place, he was not a very good housekeeper. Groaning slightly, he got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. As he did, he passed a shelf which held two trophies, one gold, one silver, for his victory in the Melee tournament, and his second place finish in the original Smash tournament. He smiled as he looked at them, then continued to the kitchen.

Once he was there, he pulled out a bowl of spaghetti from the refrigerator, sticking it into the microwave to warm it up. He chuckled a bit at realizing that he'd had his wish granted for his victory the previous year, and he knew the new tournament would start soon. He would have to defend his title, and win another wish.

His meal was interrupted by the flapping of wings outside. Sighing in annoyance, he got up and looked out the window. He saw a taller, thinner man dressed just like him speaking to a winged turtle who had a bag strapped over his shoulder. The turtle handed two envelopes to Luigi, saluted, then flew off. Luigi looked at the letters, before running into the house.

"Mario! The invitations came today!"

"Mama mia! It's time to Smash again already?" Mario smiled and took the letter addressed to him, reading it over. "Friday? That doesn't give us much time! I need to get back into shape!"

"Round is a shape, you know, Mario." The red plumber glared at his brother for a few minutes, before running off to his room excitedly, leaving Luigi to watch. "Well, hopefully I have improved enough to win this year, then I can finally have the spotlight all to myself for once."

Samus's ship approached the Federation frigate slowly. She knew they were expecting her, she was going to be staying on board the ship for a few days in between missions, in order to repair some damage done to her own gunship.

"You're cleared to land in dock 3 on level 10, Samus."

"Thank you, Captain." Samus sighed as she steered her ship toward the dock.

"Oh, by the way, a letter arrived for you about an hour ago via a runner."

"A letter?" In her time, it was unusual for a paper document to be sent unless it through any sort of delivery system. "Who's it from?"

"Don't know, all it says is your name, this ship, and has an odd seal on the back."

"Have it sent to my room."

"Yes, ma'am." The captain was silent after that, and Samus expertly landed her ship. After exiting, she was escorted to her room, where the letter was waiting on her bed. Once she bid farewell to her escorts, she grabbed the letter and began reading it.

"That doesn't give me much time." She continued reading. "Though, the location of the portal will be easy to get to." She put the letter away and decided that she needed some rest.

"Princess Zelda?" Impa knocked on the door to the woman's bedroom before entering. Zelda had retired for the evening and was in the process of changing into her nightgown when Impa arrived.

"By the three, Impa, shut the door! I don't want everyone to see me naked!"

"Sorry, your Majesty." Impa quickly shut the door and approached. "The postman dropped this off for you ten minutes ago." She handed over a letter, which Zelda took and examined. At the expression on the Princess's face, Impa began to speak once more. "You recognize the symbol?"

"I have never seen it before, Impa, yet I do recognize it." Zelda sat down on the bed, despite being half naked, to read the letter and speak to her guardian. "It is the symbol of the Smash Mansion, a place which exists outside of time and space. Once a year, the owners of the Mansion invite the best warriors from the various dimensions and across time to compete in a tournament. The winner of the tournament gets one wish granted by the hosts, as long as that wish is within the hosts power to grant it."

"That doesn't sound like much of a prize."

"The hosts of the tournament are essentially gods, Impa. There is really not much they cannot do."

"How do you know so much about it?"

"My ancestor was invited to the last tournament." Impa began to say something but Zelda smiled to her. "Yes, I know, that was far more than a year ago, but as I said, they can reach across time as well as space to give out the invitations. Although the last tournament was a year ago for them, hundreds of years have passed from our point of view. And it's entirely possible that in the next tournament they hold, they will pull a Link or Zelda from somewhere in our distant past."

"You think the Hero is invited too?"

"I imagine he will be, if he can be found." Impa wasn't sure about Zelda's words, and the princess realized this quickly. "Link has always been a bit of a free spirit. After Midna left, he hasn't been the same. He became obsessed with repairing the mirror and seeing her again, being with her again. I tried to console him, but he wanted nothing to do with it." Zelda looked back at the letter. "This tournament will give him hope, it'll give him a purpose, and hopefully, win or lose, it'll help him heal."

"Forgive me, but you do not seem to be upset about Midna's leaving. I thought you two were close as well."

"I am still able to communicate with her." Zelda sighed and shook her head. "Midna knows what Link is doing, she knows how much he's hurting, and she regrets that she destroyed the mirror. However, she firmly believes that she did the right thing by resealing the Twilight realm away from Hyrule."

"You don't seem so sure."

"She did what she thought was best, as I did when Zant appeared before me. Though I regretted the decision when I saw what he did to Hyrule, I still believed that I had saved many lives by doing it. We were both put in a situation where there was no good outcome, so we tried to take the best of the bad ones."

"Forgive me, Princess, but you aren't seriously considering competing are you?"

"I am going to compete, Impa." Impa looked shocked and upset at her words. "The tournament is designed to keep its competitors safe and unharmed. The dimension where it takes place exists outside of time and space. Nothing that happens there will affect Hyrule, and no harm will come to either myself or Link."

"What if Ganondorf..."

"He will be at the tournament as well, probably." Zelda cut off her bodyguard before she could finish the question. "And he will have restrictions placed on his appearance in the tournament by the hosts to keep him from attacking Link or myself outside of the tournament matches. In the Mansion, outside the tournament, the mandate is peace. We won't be friendly toward each other, but we are prohibited from fighting each other outside the tournament matches."

"And if the rules are broken?"

"The hosts have the power to grant wishes. They also have the power to take things away. If Ganondorf attacks us, he could be stripped of the Triforce of Power, or trapped for eternity in some desolate realm with no hope of ever returning to Hyrule."

"So the fear of repercussions by the hosts prevents him from taking advantage of the situation. Good to know, I suppose. But what of Hyrule while you are gone?"

"While I am gone, you will be in charge. I will be able to communicate with you, and if necessary, return to Hyrule to attend to my normal duties. The tournament makes allowances for such things."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know." Zelda shrugged slightly. "As far as I'm aware, this is the third tournament, and last year's format varied greatly from the initial one."

"And the hosts? They will keep their word and let you return?"

"From what I know of them, they have no desire to directly interfere with the realms outside their own. They have no reason to keep us there, and plenty of reason to let us come and go as we please. They have never broken their word as of yet, and I have no reason to suspect they will any time soon."

"Very well, Princess. Get some rest. In the morning, we can go over details of your trip."

Zelda smirked at Impa's words, though she already knew she wouldn't need much. Most things would be provided on-site. "Good night, Impa." As Impa closed the door, Zelda finished changing her clothes and got ready for bed.

In a strange void, where only a single platform floated in nothingness, two giant, disembodied hands descended toward the land. The right one spoke first. "I am impressed, brother. Many of the fighters have already agreed to participate."

"Yes, Crazy, but there are still many more invitations to hand out. Some of them I must do myself."

"Indeed!" The hand laughed a bit, which drew an annoyed sigh from the other.

"What is it?"

"I've been watching that Link you invited, and I think I could have some fun with him."

"Normally I would prefer you to not interfere in the tournament, you know that. However, to test one's strength of character as well as his ability is one of the facets of this tournament, so go ahead and mess with him. Just don't do it too blatantly."

"Of course, Master." The hand laughed maniacally as it floated away. The other, left behind, glowed for a few seconds as it transformed into an older human. The man was dressed in a blue and white robe with an intricate, regal design. He gave the appearance and aura of someone very important. Smirking slightly, he opened up a portal and stepped through it, heading off to hand out more invitations to the tournament.

_A/N: I don't know where I'm going with the plot on this one yet, It's going to feature Tabuu causing trouble for the characters, but beyond that I just don't know. As you noticed at the end of this chapter, I intend to have the Hands able to take a human form. This serves two purposes: First, they can wander around the realms without sticking out like a sore thumb, and Second, much of the story takes place in a Mansion designed for humanoid characters... how the fuck is a giant hand going to get through the doors?_

_And before I forget, for the most part, everyone gets the same letters, obviously the portal locations would change, as would some of the wording in the letters, but the gist of them is the same for everyone._

_So, next up, some more invites are handed out. No, I'm not going to show EVERY character getting an invite, though many returning ones will. And I'll also explain the absence of a few characters as well as the story progresses (Mewtwo and Pichu specifically)._

_As always please leave a review and comment._


	2. Invitations Part 2

_A/N: Well, here's the second part of the invitations. No, I didn't introduce everyone in these two chapters, for various reasons. At any rate, after this chapter I'll be starting the actual plot._

_Disclaimer: I don't own SSB, though I'd like to suggest characters for the next one!_

**Chapter 2 – Invitations Part 2**

As the young man arrived at the entrance to Mt. Moon, he paused, looking around. The teen was dressed in jeans and a white shirt, with a red and white jacket and cap. He was on his way to Cerulean City and had to pass through the cave located nearby to get there. He had gotten the feeling that he was being watched ever since he left Veridian City, and now, the Ivysaur next to him had apparently sensed something. The young man reached for the other two balls attached to his belt, preparing for a fight as he spoke. "Who's there?"

Master Hand, in his human form, appeared from behind a rock outcropping in front of the teen. Ivysaur immediately got into a fighting stance, which caused the old man to chuckle slightly. "Relax, I'm not here to fight you."

"What do you want?" The teen was not ready to back down.

"I have an invitation for you. I thought I'd deliver it personally, since you are such a hard person to find, Red." The man's words caused Red to start in surprise as he fished out the envelope from within his robes and held it out to the trainer.

"How - how do you know my name?"

"I have my ways. Here, take it and follow the instructions on it. If you do, your other questions will be answered." Realizing that Red wouldn't take the letter directly from him, he sat it down on a rock, then walked into the cave. Red watched the man go, then picked up the envelope and read it.

"An inter-dimensional tournament, where the winner gets one wish granted from the hosts." Red's mind began to consider the possibilities as he looked down to his grassy friend. "What do you think, Ivy?"

"Saur! Ivy!"

"Yeah, let's go see what this is all about."

An off-white Pokemon with a purple stomach and a generally cat-like appearance sat deep inside a cave somewhere in Kanto. Sighing, the creature opened his eyes. "I can sense your presence, and my answer is no."

"That's a shame, Mewtwo. You were one of the better fighters last time." Master Hand commented as he appeared from the shadows next to the Pokemon. "I would think you would be eager to prove that what happened last year was a fluke."

"I lost to the eventual winner and champion, a man who is a joke. I do not have any desire or wish to humiliate myself by competing in that farce again." The creature paused before adding. "No offense, Master."

"None taken. You see yourself as superior to the others, and the competition as a waste of your time, yet you failed to prove it last year, and you refuse to try to prove it this time."

"I have nothing to prove to anyone, especially not some pitiful creatures from another dimension." The cat stood up and looked at Master Hand. "I will not compete this year, there is no benefit for me."

"You don't wish to rule the world? To destroy those who abused you in the past?"

"I do, but I wish to do it by myself, without the help of you and your prize. I have no desire to have a tainted victory on my hands."

"Very well, then. Obviously, I cannot force you to compete. However, I believe I may have another option for you." This got the Pokemon's attention, which caused the Master to smirk. "There has been something odd going on in our home dimension lately. Your talents could be useful in determining what the problem is."

"And why should I help you?"

"Because the boy who you believe will bring harmony to this world IS competing, and this will be a chance for you to see him in action, in person." Master paused gauging Mewtwo's reaction before continuing. "And because, despite your claims to the contrary, you do wish to prove your superiority to everyone, and this will give you an opportunity to do so without lowering yourself to the level of competing against them."

"I will still be able to come and go as I wish."

"Of course, everyone at the Mansion will be. You already know that."

"Very well, I will consider it." Master Hand nodded to Mewtwo and turned to exit the cave, but the psychic Pokemon stopped him. "There is another who would be able to take my place. He is in Sinnoh."

Master Hand looked back at the Pokemon for a second, considering it's words. "I assume you mean Lucario?" Mewtwo nodded his confirmation. "He was on our radar last time, before we decided to choose you instead. Since you are a fan of his, I suppose I can extend the invite to him this time around." And with that, Master stepped into the shadows and disappeared.

A small, yellow and black mouse ran through a forest. Suddenly, it stopped, alerted to the presence of someone else. "Pichu?"

"You've gotten faster since the last time I saw you, little one." Master Hand stepped out of the tall grass and into the clearing. "I had a hard time tracking you down."

"Pichu!" The mouse was excited to see the old man.

"I take it you're eager to compete once more?"

"Pichu!" The mouse began storing electricity within itself.

"Good. Then come with me." Master turned to lead the Pokemon to the portal.

"Pichu pichu pichu pichu PICHU!" The mouse unleashed the electricity it'd stored up in its excitement, and in the process, managed to electrocute itself. "Piiii chuuuuuuuuu." The Pokemon commented faintly before passing out due to it's own attack. Master Hand chuckled slightly at the creature's antics before scooping it up and taking it away.

Master walked into the heavenly citadel and immediately approached the woman sitting in a throne in the center. "Goddess Palutena. It is good to see you again." He bowed to her.

"Master Hand. You look... old." The Goddess smiled to him. "What brings you here?"

"Your charge, actually." Palutena was surprised by this admission. "I understand he has taken a great interest in my tournament. I would like to invite him to compete in this year's competition."

"His job is here, protecting Angel Land. Why should I grant your request for his participation in your tournament?"

"You don't have to, Your Holiness, I am merely asking. Though, I do understand that it has been a while since he's had the opportunity to test his combat skills. Perhaps this will give him a chance to prove his worth."

"Hmm..." Palutena considered Master's request for a few moments. "You raise a good point. Very well, I will grant him the opportunity to compete. But only if he wishes to do so."

"That is all I ask. Good day, Goddess." And before she could reconsider, Master Hand excused himself from her chambers.

A man floated in the darkness. His red hair, olive skin, blood-red cape, and gray-trimmed black armor the only things distinguishing himself from the blackness all around him. The man's eyes were closed as he floated along, he appeared to be asleep, or dead. As he sensed someone else nearby, he opened his eyes. "Hmm, and what do YOU want?"

"The same thing I wanted last time I met you here." Master hand floated into his view. Now that he wasn't in public, he kept his true form, that of a giant right hand.

"Ah, you're here to invite me to a tournament?" Ganondorf laughed at the idea. "And when I win..."

"The same prize is offered to the winner this time as it was last time." Ganondorf laughed even more now. "But remember our rules about attacking others outside the tournament." That cut the madman's laughter short.

"Then you'd better hope that the Princess and her Hero stay out of my way."

"You know as well as I do that it is inevitable that you will cross paths. All we ask is that you do not provoke each other while you are in the Manor."

Ganondorf grumbled in annoyance. "Fine, but when I win, I WILL have their screams of agony etched into my memory." The man smiled evilly.

"Ugh, Andross is beginning to become annoying." Falco sighed as he walked into the briefing room on the Great Fox. The four pilots, Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Peppy had just returned from another battle with the insane warlord.

"Yeah, at least I didn't get shot at by my own team this time." Slippy sighed as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Gosh Slippy, if you could handle battle situations as well as you can handle a wrench, you would be the best pilot in the history of Star Fox, by far!" Peppy's talk caused the toad to smile a little.

"Thanks."

"All right, guys, good work out there. Go on and get some rest, I'll see what General Pepper needs us to do next."

"Two letters have arrived." Rob64 walked into the room, handing Fox and Falco each a letter.

"Wow, has it been that long already?" Fox opened up his letter and read it. "Looks like I'm heading to Corneria."

"Why are you even bothering, Fox? You know I'm going to win, and I need to head to..." Falco sighed as he read his. "Venom? Are you kidding me!?"

This got a chuckle out of McCloud. "Well, I'll see you at the Manor, if you make it, Falco. You two try to stay out of trouble while we're gone, all right?"

"Will do, Fox!" Slippy saluted his team leader.

"Good luck, both of you." Peppy nodded to the pair as well, before both of them left for the Arwing bay.

"So, you want me to compete in a tournament where, when I win, I'll receive any wish I want? What's the catch?" Wolf was sitting at a table speaking to Master Hand, who once again was in his human form.

"No catch, really. Just be at this location at that time in order to take the portal to the tournament's site. Oh, and if you need any motivation, Fox and Falco will both be there."

The leader of the mercenary team scoffed at the idea of needing motivation. "Those two couldn't fight their way out of a tin can, let alone withstand me in hand to hand. I'll teach them a lesson, then take over this pitiful system myself!"

"I look forward to seeing you then, Wolf." Master Hand stood up and walked away, leaving Wolf with the invitation and instructions.

"Ah, Master! I have good news!" Crazy Hand let out an insane laugh as Master Hand returned to their realm.

"What is it?" Master sounded tired, and he appeared to be moving slower than usual.

"Our creation from the last tournament wishes to participate again."

"That's good to hear. I was hoping he would."

"I also found something else in that old storage room that I think would make a great fighter, if we can get it working."

"Then get to it, you have three days." Crazy Hand laughed maniacally as he warped away, leaving Master to float and think about the coming events. "This will be the greatest tournament yet."

_A/N: Yeah, more invitations, sorry. Don't worry too much though, next chapter people will start to meet, and we'll have a bit of fun with that one. So, before I go, does anyone have any ideas as to who the two the Hands mentioned are?_

_As always, please leave a review or comment!_


End file.
